Rescue from Pink
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: When Shadow gets asked on a date with Amy, Silver saves him from certain doom. Sorry! That's the best summary I could come up with! Request from catlover10192. Contains yaoi. Shadilver/ShadowxSilver. If you don't like, don't read and don't flame. Oneshot!


_So, here I am with another request! This time, it was from catlover10192. He wanted a T-rated Shadilver story, and that's exactly what I am delivering. I tried to make it as happy as possible, but with Shadow in the picture, not everything's going to be all sunshine and rainbows. I'm not saying it's sad, though. I'm just not sure if I made it happy enough._

* * *

Rescue from Pink

Amy's asked me out on yet _another_ date… God… When she gave up on Sonic, I thought she was done chasing unwilling guys around. Well, she wasn't. Of course, I refused her offer at first, but after a while, her nagging just got so annoying that I had no choice but to go with her, lest I get pestered more. Not that she can't be pretty or sweet, but when she's badgering your ass off about going out with her, she's anything but. I can see why Sonic quickly lost interest in her after the first time she asked him.

I love her as a friend, but who the hell in their right mind would _want_ to go out with that crazy teen hedgehog? I'd rather go out with anyone else, even Sonic, Silver, or Rouge… What are you looking at me like that for? Yes, I'm bisexual. Do you have a problem with it? If you do, then I suggest you leave. Everyone knows I am. They don't have a problem with it. Sonic is, too. That's why I even bothered to mention that faker in the first place, but he's straighter than I am. I'm not sure about Silver, but he is kind of cute… and I did not say that. If anyone asks, I did not say that.

Back to the subject at hand, though. Currently, I am preparing for the "date" with Amy that's sure to cause me boredom throughout the night and possibly cause me to go insane. That's not something I'm looking forward to. I'm supposed to meet her at this fancy restaurant in downtown Station Square. It's supposed to have good food. That food is about the only thing I'm looking forward to on this date. I know that seems very selfish of me, but Amy is just not my type in any way, shape, or form.

I'm not doing anything fancy with myself for the date. I'm definitely not going to wear a suit, even though I know Amy's bound to overdo it and wear something along the lines of a bejeweled dress. Oh, well. I couldn't care less about this date, and the faster I'm out of my house and over at the restaurant, the faster it'll be over. After making myself presentable, I walk out of the house and over to the restaurant, where Amy's already waiting for me.

"Hey, Shadow!" she exclaims as she hugs me. God, I hate it when she hugs me… After she releases me, I quickly scan her over, and as much as I hate to admit it, she actually looks beautiful tonight. She didn't go overboard like I would have thought. Her dress is red, like her normal minidress, but it doesn't have the white on the outside, and it goes down to her knees. It's plain and simple.

"Hello, Amy." She knows I don't talk much, so when I walk over to the door and hold it open, she knows that I probably mean to say what I was just thinking. "After you." She curtsies and walks in the door before I follow.

"Table for two, please," says Amy to the waiter currently seating people. He nods and bids us to follow, and we do so before we arrive at a small table. As soon as we sit down, Amy starts blabbing my damn ear off about this or that or whatever. It isn't until I hear something from the front that I get relief from her constant talking.

"Tails, do we have to eat at a fancy place like this? It's guys' night out! We're supposed to be loud and obnoxious!" While still pretending to look at Amy, I shift my gaze slightly to the left to see none other than Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver walking into the restaurant.

"Hey, we get to do something that I want this time," argues Tails to Sonic, who had spoken beforehand. "The last, oh, I dunno, ten times we've gone out together, you guys have gotten to pick where we ate. It's my turn now."

Then, Silver starts speaking. "He's right, Sonic. Just deal with it, okay?" I haven't seen him in like six months, and damn is he hot now… I'd much rather go on a date with him. Amy's pretty and all, but her personality isn't very desirable. Silver's got both good looks and a good personality. Oh, I just want to abandon this date and go sit with them, but with how nice I've been getting, my conscience won't allow me to do that. Damn my newfound niceness…

I just sit here, trying hard to actually focus on what Amy's saying, but I always find my eyes wandering back to Silver. Goddammit, how can someone be that attractive? Every time he catches me looking at him, though, I turn my gaze back to Amy, but each time, I know I'm not fast enough to avoid having him suspect something.

Our food soon arrives. I got some chicken alfredo, and Amy got a salad. Of course she got that. She's been on a diet for God knows what. She's already skinny as it is. She doesn't need to go on a diet. If anyone does, it's me. I know I've been getting a bit chubby around the edges. I eat, trying once again to focus on Amy and stop myself from staring at Silver. I can't resist the urge, though, and eventually, when I turn to look at him, he's already looking at me. He mouths something at me, and luckily, I'm good at reading lips.

"Are you okay?" he asks. When I don't reply, he cocks his head toward the main entrance. "You can tell me out there." I give the smallest of nods and push my half-empty bowl out of the way.

"Amy, I'm not feeling too well. I need to get some fresh air for a couple minutes. Just continue eating, and I promise I'll be back soon." She nods and gives me an "okay" before I walk outside into the brisk early spring air. Within only a few seconds, Silver walks out.

"It's been a while, Shadz," he says. "Amy's being annoying, isn't she? I could tell by the way you kept looking over that you desperately wanted a way out of that." Wow, his voice has actually deepened in the six months since I saw him. It's not too major of a change, but it's enough to make him sound like an actual teenager and not a pubescent boy. "If it were me, I probably would've gone crazy by now. I'm surprised you've been able to last this long listening to her babble on."

"It's not fun," I reply. "She's been talking my ear off since before you guys got here. I hate the fact that I'm getting nice enough not to just ditch her. It was either go through with this date, though, or listen to her beg me for at least another week."

Silver smirks. "Personally, I would've just told her to shut the hell up and go pester Sonic again. Those were the good old days. Sonic knew how to deal with her, but you and I… Well, that's a whole different story. Ever since you stopped wearing your rocket shoes everywhere, and since I don't use my powers in public, we just can't get away from her."

"I wish there were some way to get out of this date…" I know that's not going to happen, though. "I need to get back in there before Amy starts to suspect something." I'm about to walk in when Silver grabs my wrist.

"Wait!" he exclaims. "Maybe this'll give you the courage to tell Amy that you don't want to go out with her." I almost get words out of my mouth before he puts a finger on my lips. "I could tell from the way that you were staring at me… You don't just want out of that. You want out of that so you can be with _me_." He lifts his finger off my lips, but before I can even say anything, he presses his own against mine. How in the world did he know? Ugh, who gives a shit? I press deeper into the kiss, but before it can go too far, Silver breaks away. "Now, either you go in there and tell Amy what you want, or you wait until the end of the night to get that kiss again. It's your choice."

He walks inside, leaving me completely speechless. "He's gay?" I ask myself. Well, that's actually quite surprising. As much as we like to joke around that he's gay, I never actually expected him to turn out that way. Well, I do want that kiss again, and the sooner, the better.

I walk back in, and Amy's eyes seem to light up as soon as I do. "Shadow, you're okay!" she exclaims a bit too happily. "I was worried that something happened out there! Are you feeling better?"

I nod. "Yes." I start eating my food again for a few minutes, and Amy does the same until I say, "Amy, we need to talk."

She raises her eyebrow. "What do you mean? We have been talking." Wow… She's so much of a ditz sometimes that it's not even attractive. It's more than just a blonde type of ditzy. No, it's worse.

"I mean about this. You know. Us, going out. It's not going to work out." She's about to say something, but I decide to let the meaner side of me take control. "I didn't come on this date because I wanted to. I came on this date because you kept begging my ass off about it! Have you ever stopped to listen to yourself so you can hear just how annoying you are? I've kept up this charade for long enough, although I shouldn't have even started it in the first place. I don't like you… Okay, let me rephrase that. I don't like you the way you like me. I like you as a friend; nothing more."

"Why, Shadow?" she asks on the brink of tears. "Is there someone else who's trying to take you for themselves?"

"Yes, and fortunately, I like him back." I expected her to start yelling at me, but instead, she slaps me and _then_ starts yelling.

"_Him_? You're dumping me for another guy?"

"Technically speaking, I'm not dumping you. We were never in a relationship, even if your little fantasies said we were. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't just say this at the beginning of the date, before it even started." Without even waiting for her reply, I walk over to Silver and pull the ebony hedgehog into a kiss. I can hear Amy huff before she walks out of the restaurant.

When we break away from the kiss, Silver states, "Now that was entertaining to watch."

I smile, and it's an actual smile, not a forced one. "Yes, and it was entertaining to perform as well. You know, you may not have actually done the talking, but you rescued me from that pink demon. So, how about you and I go on a date instead. We can ditch this classy place and go somewhere like the forest… After I pay, of course."

I ask my waiter for the bill, and he gives me the check for the horrendously high-priced meals. "Three hundred fifty Rings for two people?" I mutter. "Damn… How do they even stay in business when they charge that much?" Instead of using my card to pay, I just pay in cash and leave with Silver.

As we walk toward the Mystic Ruins, Silver begins to hold my hand, and I don't object. It actually feels nice, letting someone hold my hand, and it feels much better letting him do it than Amy. Eventually, after about half an hour, we arrive in the Mystic Ruins' forest. "Come with me," I say. "I want to show you my favorite spot. It's beautiful during this time of the year." He nods and follows me until we reach a small cliff, which the moon is right in front of.

"Oh, Shadow!" he exclaims. "It's gorgeous!" Before I can even say anything, he pulls me into a kiss, and we each start going deeper into the kiss. I can tell this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

_Well... I'm actually kinda disappointed in myself... This didn't turn out near as well as I had hoped... Sorry, catlover! I tried my best! I really did! Oh, well... Not every story I write can be as good as the others! Well, I'll see you all next time!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
